greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Zola Shepherd
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=7x20 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=N/A |Name=Zola Grey Shepherd |Nicknames=Zozo, Zo |Hometown=Seattle, Washington, USA Africa |Occupation=None |Status=Alive |Family Members = Derek Shepherd - Father Meredith Grey - Mother Lexie Grey - Maternal aunt Derek Bailey Shepherd - Brother Ellis Shepherd - Sister Molly Grey-Thompson - Maternal aunt Nancy Shepherd - Paternal aunt Kathleen Shepherd - Paternal aunt Liz Shepherd - Paternal aunt Amelia Shepherd - Paternal aunt Laura Grey-Thompson - Maternal cousin }}Zola Grey Shepherd is the adoptive daughter of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd. Zola Grey Shepherd Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 Episode 20 She was first brought to the hospital as one of the children who were to receive surgeries as part of Alex Karev's plan to improve his chances of being chosen as the new Chief Resident. Derek would operate on Zola to help with her spina bifida. Derek became attached to Zola after she stopped crying because he adjusted her head position to relieve the cerebrospinal fluids pressure on her brain as he cradled her. Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 Episode 10 Derek and Meredith's adoption of Zola is jeopardized when Meredith alters Derek's Alzheimers trial to make sure Adele Webber would not recieie a placebo. However, Alex (feeling guilty over being the one to report Meredith's alterations), speaks to the adoption officer in an attempt to aid their adoption. Due to Meredith lying to the social worker about being fired from her job and about her marital status with Derek, Zola was taken into foster care. During her time in foster care, Zola ended up in the hospital after her shunt malfunctioned, causing an intestinal blockage that required surgery. Later, Derek and Meredith got a court hearing to regain custody of Zola, but then the social worker told them the hearing was canceled, making them think they were not going to get custody of Zola, but the next morning, the social worker brought Zola back to them and told them they had full custody of Zola. Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy, Season 10 Grey's Anatomy, Season 11 After Derek's death, Zola temporarily lived in San Diego with Meredith and Bailey. Meredith was pregnant with a new baby. Around the time of the baby's due date, Meredith's water broke on the kitchen floor & she went into labor. She ended up suffering from a placental abruption, causing her to bleed. Zola noticed her mother bleeding and Meredith told her to call 911. Meredith was taken to the hospital and delivered a baby girl named Ellis. Grey's Anatomy, Season 12 Zola appears in episode 12 • 09 when Meredith is attacked by a patient and along with Alex she will visit her mother in the hospital, with her sister and brother. then she appears again, at home with her family Category:Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:GA Season 10 Characters Category:GA Season 11 Characters Category:The Shepherd Family Category:The Grey Family Category:Children of main characters